


Show me your world

by Softchanty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demigod AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchanty/pseuds/Softchanty
Summary: demigod au where Baekhyun is a child of Hades and was abducted by his father as soon as he was born to live with his father in the underworld until Chanyeol, a child of Apollo, showed why he shouldn't settle living in the dark.





	Show me your world

**Author's Note:**

> My beta still didn’t finish editing my final version but I wanted to post it, i will edit once she’s done. Please don’t forget that English isn’t my first language. I hope you’ll enjoy it!

He knew accepting a request from a god was synonym of trouble, even if the god who asked him a favor was his own father. 

Chanyeol should’ve known that something was supposed to go wrong when his father, Apollo, the god of light, music, archery, prophecy, (and more things that Chanyeol couldn’t remember) appeared in his dream to ask him if he could go to the underworld to take what his uncle, Hades, was hiding for years. 

And Chanyeol said yes,

without any hesitation. 

The gods weren’t communicating a lot with their children, even though they promised to make some efforts. They tried, at least that’s what the elders said when he first came to the camp. He didn’t know who was his father until he was 13. His ill mother never mentioned his name and only repeated “you’ll know it when it’s the right time.”, when he asked about him. 

When she died, he was left alone for weeks. He tried to keep living, having a normal life, but how much could he do when he was only 13 years old? Some neighbors made him meals while some others tried to keep an eye on him. They usually invited him to their houses. That’s how he found himself in the living room of his closest neighbor, but nothing at that time could’ve explain to him why the old lady he knew transformed herself in an ugly creature. A very ugly creature with big yellow fangs, glowing eyes and huge leathery wings. 

He remembers thinking he was going to die, and he almost did between, but two boys came from nowhere and interposed themselves between that ugly thing and Chanyeol. He saw them killing it in front of his eyes. He couldn’t speak nor move, he just stood there looking at the place where the creature died. They took him with them, explaining to him that what he just saw was a fury. They had been tracking it for days and waited for it to attack, because they knew the fury was after a demigod-they always were.

The same night, during the campfire, only after an hour of its start, the symbol of Apollo appeared on the top of his head. He was claimed. 

He learnt about demigods, and gods. He learned how to fight without any weapon, with a sword and to shoot his bow and arrows, to use his abilities, and he began to accept and love his father. 

That’s why, when he reappeared years after, physically in front of him, he couldn’t say no, no matter how crazy his favor seemed. He nodded his head and only managed to say two words “I will.” Apollo gave him a special bow and arrows made of gold, similar to the one the god of light uses. He gave him a month, and disappeared. 

A month to go to hell and come back.

He found a way, the same way that a demigod used to save his mother years ago. He was alone and more discreet, he succeeded to infiltrate Hades’s house with no difficulties. Chanyeol chose the darkest day of the year, knowing full well that the God of the Dead and Wealth was in the Mount Olympus to celebrate the Winter Solstice. 

He was ready to fight hellhounds that would be twice his height, an army of skeletons, or mad Furies, when he was opening doors randomly. What he wasn’t ready to face was a boy, who must be in his early twenties, sitting on a enormous bed with a book in his hands. 

He seemed shorter than Chanyeol, almost fragile. Soft brown hairs were covering his forehead. His eyes were shining like two black tourmaline gemstone. He had a small little nose in the center of his symmetrical face.  
Fleshy lips and a mole adored his skin near his upper lip. Even in his casual clothes, Chanyeol couldn’t help but to found him ethereal. 

The demigod had still one hand on his bow and the second on an arrow, looking at the boy with his eyes wide open. The other one seemed to be as surprised as him. The boy lowered his book and stared at Chanyeol with a faint frown on his face.

“I’m sorry, but can I know, what are you doing here?” The boy’s voice was melodious and pleasant to hear. 

Chanyeol lowered his bow slowly too, confused at the boy’s behavior. How the hell was he so calm?

“I am on a mission. I need to take back what Hades hid for years now.” Chanyeol answered with a fake assurance.

“So.. you’re a thief.” It wasn’t a question.

“Not really, he took it first!” Chanyeol tried to defend himself but the boy didn’t seem convinced.

“And what has he been hiding for years then?”

Chanyeol didn’t reply at first, he was embarrassed. For an unknown reason he wanted to impress that boy, but if he said he didn’t know what he was looking for, he’s sure he will be associated to an idiot. But seeing how the boy was already looking at Chanyeol, he wouldn’t be surprised if he thought that he was a complete idiot. Let’s be honest then, right?

“I don’t know.” He said a little lower, still embarrassed.

“You don’t know.” The boy repeated while he fought the smile that was about to stretch his lips. “I don’t know if it’s courageous of you or completely dumb. He will be back in a few hours.”

“Who are you?” Chanyeol asked now more curious. He should be searching for the object but he didn’t know what it was and he had a beautiful boy in front of him. He didn’t even have to choose, the answer was pretty obvious.

“My name is Byun Baekhyun.” He softly replied.

“What are you doing here? Is Hades keeping you hostage?” Chanyeol asked, worry was heavy in his voice but the boy’s features changed. He wasn’t calm anymore. 

The power behind his glance changed.

“Hostage? Why would my father hold me hostage ?” His tone icy. 

“Your f-father?” Shuttered Chanyeol but the boy, Baekhyun didn’t listen to him, he kept talking.

“My father will never do such a thing. He isn’t like you think he is! He is hard working, and he takes his responsibilities seriously contrary to some gods. Who are you, to judge him in his own house!?” His cheeks were slightly red and his frown was now clearly visible.

“I’m Apollo’s son, Park Chanyeol. I never thought any of the things you said, I was just surprised to see someone here knowing that everyone else were in the Mount Olympus with the rest of the gods and goddesses. I didn’t even know he had another son.” Chanyeol said honestly.

The boy seemed to calm down, but still confused. 

“What do you mean by you didn’t know? Everyone in the underworld knows who I am.” Baekhyun replied.

“I wouldn’t have come if I knew someone would be there.” Chanyeol just answered and sighed. “I really didn’t want to insult him, I was and still am surprise to see you here. Are you.. sure you’re his son?” Chanyeol asked with a little voice. 

Baekhyun looked straight into his eyes and Chanyeol sensed the ground shaking under him. He looked panicked and was about to hold onto something when everything stopped. The boy was smirking and Apollo’s son had his answer.

“You weren’t obligated to do that.” Chanyeol whined while he tried to lower his heartbeat. 

“You didn’t believe me.” He simply shrugged his shoulders with a content smile. 

“Well, I didn’t know you existed, of course I would’ve believed you easily. But now I do. Since when have you been here?” Chanyeol continued to ask, now even more intrigued.

“I was always here. I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t here.” 

“You.. never went to earth?” Chanyeol hesitantly asked.

“No. Why would I go there? Father told me it was the worse place I could wish to see. It’s where injustices are normal and mortals are doing horrible things. No sane person would go there.” He answered almost automatically. 

It wasn’t like he was convinced of his words, he was just reciting sentences that his father probably said to him. 

“You never went up there but you’re sure it’s horrible.” It wasn’t a question too but Chanyeol saw the boy starting to be agitated.

“Why would me father lie to me?” 

“I’m not saying he lied to you, I’m just asking if you ever put a foot there.”

“I.. never had the courage to see how it was.” Baekhyun whispered now looking at his fingers, as if they were the most interesting things ever.

“We have a few hours before your father’s comeback.” Chanyeol reminded him with a gentle smile.

Baekhyun’s smile widen slowly, understanding what Chanyeol implied. 

“Aren’t you supposed to steal something from my father?”

“Technically? Yes. But I don’t know what it is, what the object my father told me about look like and if I do it, you’ll be a witness and I don’t want to start a new war between gods. It’s true that earth is a dangerous place for demigods, but there’s this place, which is a safe place for every demigods.”

“Even for the children of Hades?” Baekhyun asked with a lot of hesitation.

Chanyeol knew the children of Hades weren’t accepted in their lives due to the fact that everyone feared Hades. But things changed, they weren’t as welcomed as an Aphrodite child but they were better welcomed than they were years ago. And he wouldn’t let anyone hurt the boy, he seemed so fragile and vulnerable that Chanyeol wanted to do nothing but hug him. But he wouldn’t do it, of course.

“Even for the children of Hades. You guys have a cabin like the rest of us. We’re all equal in this camp.” Chanyeol said with a little proud tone. 

Baekhyun looked at him longly, before standing up. He walked toward his desk and began to write on a paper. He turned his body toward Chanyeol before smiling. 

“Show me your world, Apollo’s son.” Baekhyun said.

“I know some Hades children were gifted with shadow travelling. Can you..?” Chanyeol didn’t finish his sentence, when Baekhyun was already nodding.

“I can use it, but like I said, I wasn’t interested in going up there after hearing all the things that happened.”

Chanyeol nodded, he understood the boy. If he was in his place, he wouldn’t want to go in earth too. Baekhyun seemed way too pale to be healthy, he was a demigod, even if he was the son of Hades, his place wasn’t in hell. 

Baekhyun stood up and slowly walked toward Chanyeol, stopping in front of him. He offered his hand and not even after a heartbeat, Apollo’s son took it in his own hand. 

“Think about the place and let me do it.” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded once again. Words couldn’t pass through his lips.

He closed his eyes and thought about the camp, about the big house, the dining pavillon where they all went to eat breakfast, lunch or dinner. He could almost see Thalia’s Pine tree in front of him. He could hear the campers’ screaming on the training grounds. It was a safe place for people like him, a place where no one would feel alone or unsafe. It was his home.

“It’s.. beautiful.” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun said.

He opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun looking around with a mix of amazement and hesitation. His beautiful dark eyes were shining. 

Beautiful, indeed.

The more he looked at the boy, the more he noticed little things about him. The way his movements were slower even in his agitated state. Or how his smile weren’t as big as it was when he first smiled to him. He looked tired.

His hand was still firmly holding Baekhyun’s one. He gently rubbed the back of his hand and began to heal him. It’ll give him some energy, enough to appreciate things around him at least. Baekhyun turned to him, a little smile on his face, he was glowing.

“I can heal myself you know.” He said amusement present in his voice.

In fact, Chanyeol didn’t know it but he wouldn’t admit it. 

“I only gave you some energy, there’s no wounds to heal.” Apollo’s son answered while he tried to not blush.  
“Let me show you around.” He continued by pulling on his hand. 

He took him to the rest of the campers, curious eyes on them. 

“Chanyeol, who’s that?” A familiar voice asked him from behind.

He turned around and faced one of the oldest campers, Kim Minseok smiling at them. 

“I found him on my way to the underworld, I didn’t find the object my father told me too, then I decided to quite the place. And I saw him. He didn’t know the camp existed so I’m showing him around.” Chanyeol calmly answered.

It wasn’t really a lie, he only didn’t mention the fact that the boy was Hades’s son and he never put a foot outside of hell. He trusted his Minseok hyung to not judge someone based on who was their god affinity, but not everyone here was as kind as him.

“You did good.” Minseok told him with a wider smile, “I’m Kim Minseok, you can ask me anything if you want, I’ll be always free to help you. You should show him the training grounds Chanyeol. He’ll be impressed.”

“Training grounds?” Baekhyun repeated a little confuse.

“It’s where our armory is. There’s a climbing wall, a sword fighting arena, and an archery field too. It’s a great place to spend some energy.” Chanyeol answered with more enthusiasm.

“Let’s go there then.” Baekhyun smiled him back.

The duo said their goodbyes to Minseok and Chanyeol showed the way. The more they walked, the more the heard screamings. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol unsure but the taller one only smiled to him. Trust me, he said with this action, he knew Baekhyun understood it because he just sighed and walked faster.

They saw campers fighting aggressively with swords, yelling at almost every movement. It was quite impressive, Chanyeol knew it, but Baekhyun didn’t look convinced.

“That.. was supposed to impress me?” The shadow boy asked him slowly.

“Come on, when you see this for the first time you can’t help but be in awe.” Chanyeol argues and Baekhyun chuckled, it was endearing to hear. Chanyeol wanted him to laugh more. 

“But seriously, is that all they know?” Baekhyun continued to ask.

“Do you know how to fight?” Clearly implying that he didn’t think Baekhyun knew how to fight.

“What are you taking me for? I didn’t just read books in hell you know. I’m still Hades’s son. He taught me a lot of things.”

“Mine didn’t teach me a single thing, I’m surprised. You don’t seem to be the type of person who’s violent.” Chanyeol defended himself.

Baekhyun laughed now loudly, and Chanyeol was mesmerised. He was shining way too brightly for someone who’s supposed to be the son of the god of death. 

“I know, my father told me a lot.” Baekhyun said still amused. “What.. what are they?” He then changed subject by pointing to satyrs who were running near the lake. 

“They’re satyrs, nature spirits, they defend demigods and this camp.” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun looked at him. 

“That’s more impressive than your campers who try to fight.” Baekhyun told him with a sly smile.

“Don’t mock them, they’re trying!” Chanyeol replied by bumping his shoulder against the shoulders of the smaller one gently. “Can we.. walk near the lake too? I never saw the water so clear.” He continued with a whispered and the taller one shook his head “The Long Island beach it better if you really want to see clear water.”

“I trust you.” Baekhyun simply said and followed Chanyeol. 

They walked silently there, it was comfortable, just to be near the smaller one was comforting. Chanyeol was sociable, but he never craved for someone’s presence to this point. It was destabilising but also alluring. He had a feeling that Baekhyun wasn’t like the others. 

“ How was your life.. underground?” Chanyeol hesitantly asked when they sat on the ground, near the water. They could hear the waves colliding against stones. It was relaxing, he felt at peace.

“It was boring. I always did the same thing, saw the same creatures. You’re the first human being I talked to. Living human being I mean.” He slowly answered. “Father is really busy so he doesn’t have a lot of time for me. I understand it, he has to fulfill his responsibilities. But sometimes it’s hard. It’s lonely.”

“I used to feel lonely too, but ever since I came here I never felt it, not even once. Everyday is different.”

“It must be nice.” Baekhyun said after he looked away from the beach to look at the boy beside him. 

“It is.” He answered with a little smile. “The games here are even better. The cabins are fighting against each other, to know which one of us is the best cabin.” Chanyeol explained.

“Cabins?” Baekhyun asked.

“Oh, each god and goddess have a cabin to welcome their children. For example I’m sharing my cabin with the rest of Apollo’s children. I’m in the cabin number 7, while you’re Cabin is the n°13.”

“I have a cabin too?”

“Theoretically, yes. That’s why I was surprised when you told me you were Hades’s son. You never came here.” Chanyeol continued with a sorry smile.

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me any of this.”

“It’s understandable, he wanted to keep you with him in the underworld. Maybe he was protecting you.” Chanyeol tried to find excuses.

“From what?” Baekhyun was feeling annoyed and his face was showing it. He had his heart on his sleeves.

“I don’t know Baek, I don’t understand half of the things gods do.” He sighed why he slowly throw his head behind, looking at the blue sky.

“Baek?”

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable-“ Chanyeol began to say but Baekhyun interrupted him with a soft chuckle.

“It’s okay. I like it.” Baekhyun sweetly said, he looked at the beach with a wide smile. 

“It’s the first time someone gave me a nickname too. You’re definitely something else Park Chanyeol.”

“And you’re the-“

Chanyeol couldn’t finish his sentence.

They heard a loud noise and screamings rose. Chanyeol looked behind and saw campers running to the opposite direction. What was happening. Baekhyun looked at him with worry.

“You told me it was a safe place.” Baekhyun said loudly while he stood up.

“And it is, believe me. This camp wasn’t attacked for years now. You- you should go back, stay safe.” Chanyeol said while he began to walk to the place from where the screamings were coming.

“What? No! What if-“

“Baekhyun seriously I don’t want you to be hurt. I don’t want you to quit this camp with bad memories, you should go. Everything is under control.” Chanyeol insisted but Baekhyun was even more determined.

“You asked me if I knew how to fight, right? It’s an excellent way to show you.” Baekhyun said while he almost ran, trying to walk beside the taller one. 

“That’s an awful reason. If something happens to you, your father will kill me or worse curse my ass.” 

“You can’t tell me what to do anyway.” Baekhyun said with a smile. 

Chanyeol tried to not smile back but it was impossible when he was looking at him like this. He took his father’s bow in his left hand and took off an arrow with the other, he was ready to fight. 

Skeletons. 

Hundreds of skeletons were in the borders, trying to enter the camp. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to understand that it was Hades’s doing. It was his creatures. He shot his golden arrow and a skeleton disintegrated instantly. He never missed a target before and he wouldn’t certainly begin to miss one of those horrible creatures now. 

He was about to shoot another arrow when the skeletons stopped moving. All of them at the same time, stopped their movements. Chanyeol felt baekhyun shake beside him,he thought it was because he was using his powers but his features were saying another thing. He was angry. His hand was lifted and his eyes darker than before. 

They disappeared after a few seconds.

“Give me back what’s belonging to me.” Yelled an oily voice.

There was Hades in a shadow shape. 

“I don’t belong to anyone.” Baekhyun loudly said and Hades looked at him. “Why did you lie to me? Why did you told me all human created was pain and anger when in reality there isn’t just those two? Why did you keep him away from this world?” He now was screaming with all of his strength.

“I wanted to protect y..”

“Protecting from what?” Began angrily Baekhyun “There’s no enemy. You just wanted to keep me for yourself, to have a company when you were bored but you never cared for my safety. Stop lying. Stop using my well being for your lies.”

“Baekhyun, you don’t know what they’re able to do.” Hades said with a warning in his voice.

“I’ll take the risk. He’ll show me his world.” Baekhyun said with determination in his voice. 

Chanyeol was more honest than his own father ever was. He trust him.

He will no longer stay in the shadow.


End file.
